


Una buena lata de caldo de pollo con fideos

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sickfic, just a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Sherlock contrae la gripe y John le hace algo de caldo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Una buena lata de caldo de pollo con fideos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Can of Chicken Noodle Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596429) by [Inkwell1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell1013/pseuds/Inkwell1013). 



John decidió preparar algo de té antes de salir. Entró en la cocina y puso la tetera. —Sherlock, ¿quieres algo de beber? —llamó.

Todo lo que oyó como respuesta fue una queja de su novio dándose la vuelta en el sofá, liándose en la manta. John rodó los ojos. Iba a necesitar algo más fuerte para lidiar con Sherlock hoy. ¿Tendría Sherlock algo de meta en el apartamento? No, había estado limpiando, ¿verdad? Maldita sea. Café, entonces. Café negro. Lo más fuerte posible.

John tomó dos tazas grandes de la alacena y puso una bolsa de té en una y café instantáneo en la otra. La tetera silbó y John fue a buscarla. Vertió el agua en las tazas y la removió con lo que quedaba de leche en el té de Sherlock. Todo listo.

Sherlock estornudó ruidosamente y gimió en el sofá. —Salud —comentó John, dando a Sherlock la taza caliente de té. Sherlock tomó un sorbo tentativo y murmuró un gracias. Dejó la taza y estornudó en el pañuelo de papel de nuevo.

—¡Odio estar enfermo! —se quejó.

—Bueno, tal vez no debas ir saltando al río Támesis en mitad de un condenado invierno si no quieres contraer la gripe —dijo John.

—¡Pero John! —gimoteó Sherlock—. ¡Si no hubiera saltado tras el ladrón internacional de joyas, se habría escapado!

—Scotland Yard lo estaba siguiendo muy bien.

—Scotland Yard es estúpido —masculló Sherlock, sorbiendo su té—. No saben hacer nada bien...

John se bebió el café mientras hablaba. —Son profesionales, Sherlock. Están entrenados para encontrar y arrestar criminales. Es su trabajo y son buenos.

—No lo son —farfulló Sherlock—. Son todos idiotas y no me gustan.

John suspiró. Sherlock podía ser tan inmaduro algunas veces. Por alguna extraña razón, John encontraba la terquedad de Sherlock normalmente adorable, donde la mayoría de la gente la encontraba molesta. No hoy. Hoy Sherlock estaba simplemente insufrible.

—Voy a salir —dijo John—. ¿Quieres algo de la tienda?

—Creo que hace falta leche.

—Sí, gasté la última. ¿Algo más que se te ocurra?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. —Vale. Vuelvo en diez minutos. No vueles el piso por los aires —dijo John, yendo hacia la puerta. Sherlock murmuró conforme y se echó la manta sobre la cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde, John estaba parado en el supermercado frente a una estantería de sopa enlatada. Tomó una lata y la giró en sus manos. Caldo de pollo con fideos.

Un recuerdo inundó su memoria. Era como si tuviera nueve años de nuevo. Esta cosa solía ser su comida favorita.

Puede que a Sherlock le guste esto, pensó, colocando la lata en la cesta.

Volvió a casa con un resfriado Sherlock, aún envuelto en su manta. Puso la bolsa de la compra en la mesa de la cocina. —¿Has probado alguna vez la sopa de fideos con pollo? —preguntó.

—No creo. ¿Por qué?

—Es solo que… cuando era niño enfermaba mucho. Sistema inmunitario débil, ¿sabes? Por lo que siempre iba del colegio a casa, salvo que mi madre trabajaba desde casa y me cuidaba. Y siempre juraba que una buena lata de caldo de pollo con fideos podía curar cualquier resfriado. He estado pensando mucho en ella desde tú sabes… —Se apagó. ¿Cómo había llegado la conversación a esto de nuevo?

—Suena como una mujer amable. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

—Te hubiera gustado, ¿sabes? Era astuta como tú. E inteligente. La echo mucho de menos —confesó—. Sé que han pasado diez años, pero sigue doliendo cuando pienso en ello.

El silencio flotó en el aire por un momento. —Así que sí. Caldo de pollo con fideos. La maldita mejor cosa. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Claro. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Noo. Estás enfermo. Solo guarda reposo. No me llevará mucho tiempo hacerla —aclaró John, sacando una cacerola.

—¿Estás bien, John? —preguntó Sherlock de repente, con una preocupación mucho más evidente en la voz de la que John había escuchado hacía tiempo.

—¿Creo que sí? Algunas veces los recuerdos vuelven y puede ser difícil lidiar con ellos. Pero estaré bien.

Porque una buena lata de caldo de pollo con fideos puede arreglarlo todo.


End file.
